The Phantom Avenger
by CyberActors15
Summary: Danny lost his family so he finds his mother's half sister in New York City. But his aunt, Janet Van Dyne, forgot to mention to her family that she was an Avenger. STORY REBOOT IS UP! :)
1. Chapter 1: I will not become HIM

Chapter 1: I will not become HIM

**Shadow: I am the representative of CyberActors15. Shadow the Hedgehog at your service. Guys tip CyberActors15 has only seen season 1 of Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes so yeah. This is after they leave Asgard. But not following the plot of Season 2. But a new update Black widow is part of the Avengers now and I think CyberActors15 might put in Ms. Marvel but her personality might not be the same as in the TV show and I think you know why.**

**Danny: Thanks for the update Shadow.**

**Shadow: No Prob.**

**Danny: Oh yeah CyberActors15 does not own Danny Phantom or Avengers or Shadow Or any other Marvel that will appear in this story. But this story is his.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny looked at the Fenton Thermos in his hands as he saw the fumes flying through the air there was one person responsible for this. He threw the thermos in the burning building he now had no one left. He was not going to go to Vlad's place. He had to leave and go somewhere else. But where? Danny then remembered his parents had a lawyer so he walked home hoping that he could find some family instead of the Fruit loop.

When Danny got home he found Sam's parents and the police and his family's lawyer at his house. As he walked in he heard Sam's parents saying they wanted him thrown in Jail as they were blaming him for their daughter's death. The police had asked Danny what had happened and he told them that a ghost had come and pretended to be him while Danny was knocked out, he had purposely cheated on the CAT and made Mr Lancer call the Fentons. Once he was finished he just went inside his house and shut the door. But his lawyer had good news for him.

He told Danny that he could go live with his aunt in New York City. When Danny heard this he perked up. Knowing that if he went there he could prevent Dark Danny from happening.

"Daniel you can also go live with your father's best friend Vlad Masters." Danny's Lawyer said. And when Danny heard this he tensed. And some evil voice inside him was telling him to go to Vlad to become the Ultimate Enemy. But Danny didn't listen to that voice and he chose his mom's half sister.

"I'll go to my mom's half sister. She is family and I think it is more important to go to family than my dad's friend. I'll go get packed so I can leave soon." Danny said then went to get his clothes, Fenton Ghost hunting gear and portable Portal and all his valuables.

Two days later Danny was on the plane to New York City. He had a few problems in the plane with the Box Ghost and Skulker. But he took care of them. When they landed at the airport Danny saw his aunt and her boyfriend Henry Pym. He walked up to his mom's younger sister who was like 5 years older than him. (Tip for those of you who don't know Wasp is nineteen in the TV series so she is 20 now).

"Hi Aunt Janet." Danny said nervously. He hadn't seen his mom's younger sister since well, ever but he knew it was her because of the pictures of her and the fact that she had a large card with the name Danny Fenton.

"Oh you must be Daniel." Jan said to her nephew. "Well as you already know I'm Janet Van Dyne but you can just call me Aunt Jan or Aunt Wasp. That depends entirely on you. And this is Hank."

"Nice to meet you Daniel." Hank said to the teen.

"Nice to meet you, but you can call me Danny." Danny replied. After they were all acquainted with, they left the airport.

While in the car everyone heard a voice.

"Avengers Assemble. We got a big problem Graviton is back and I need your help containing him." Iron Man's voice said.

"Uh Danny, you're about to see what me and Hank do." Jan said before she quickly parked the car. Then she opened the door and shrunk down. Ant Man did the same and jumped on a flying ant. Danny stared wide eyed as Jan told him to stay where they were. And they flew away. Danny quickly ran inside the building they were next to and went up to the top floor to take a look at what was happening. When he got there he saw the Avengers attacking Graviton. A dark voice inside him said that he would be with Vlad soon. As he saw Graviton use Gravity to force the Avengers into the ground.

Before Danny realised what happened he was in ghost form flying towards Graviton he was not about to lose anymore family. He was not going to become Dan Plasmius he was going to stay Danny Phantom and not let his last family die again.

As Graviton was about to crush the Avengers with his power a blast hit him. He saw the ghost boy flying towards him and before he could react he was punched in the face.

The Gravitational effect on the Avengers went back to normal.

"I won't let the last of my family die. I won't become him. I will not become Dan Plasmius." Danny said angrily. Graviton looked at the new threat and finally noticed he was a Kid the Avengers noticed this as well while they got up. Graviton focused on Danny and tried to send him into the Earth.

As Danny started to feel the weight on him he became intangible and the weight fell right through him.

"Would you look at that? Gravity has no effects on Ghosts." Danny said then he charged ecto blasts and shot them at Graviton.

The rest of the Avengers went to help the teen. Iron Man shot lasers while Black Panther threw vibranium spear heads at Graviton. Graviton reflected them with a gravity sphere. But one of the blasts hit Wasp as she was about to zap him. Danny saw that and is eyes glowed green with Fury. Everyone noticed the temperature drop drastically. They all looked at Danny who was glowing with ghostly Power. Ice started creeping around the area they were in. Danny let out his most powerful move but since he was angry it was far more powerful than ever.

The Ghostly wail erupted from his mouth as he sent the waves of Power at Graviton. He tried to fly out of the way but the wail knocked him back into the ground. Everyone also began to notice the ice that was growing around the wail and in it. Everyone except Danny. The halfa continued the wail as he was very angry. The Avengers were trying to block out the intense sound. No one noticed Cap's form flicker. But then Danny finally ran out of juice and he turned into his human form and began to fall to the ground. But he was caught by Iron man.

When everyone looked at Graviton they found him frozen solid. Once Wasp woke up she noticed her nephew on the floor unconscious. She had figured out already that he was the ghost boy when she saw him fighting.

They decided to take him to the mansion and Graviton to the Negative Zone Prison.

~00000~

A few hours later Danny woke up and he saw his 5 year older than him aunt standing next to him. "Uh hi Aunt Jan… is this your house?" Danny asked.

"Uh no it's not. Oh Danny how did you become a ghost?" Jan asked her nephew.

Danny tensed at the question he had figured that his aunt and the others with her had discovered Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom.

"Aunt Jan how many people know I am half ghost?" Danny asked.

"All of the Avengers know Danny." Jan said to her lil nephew.

"Well can I tell you guys all at the same time? I really don't feel like telling it over and over again." Danny said nervously. When he said that Jan pouted but then agreed and she went to tell the other Avengers to meet in the Assembly Hall.

~00000~

After a while all the Avengers were in shock with Danny's story. He had told them everything up until the Nasty Burger exploded. Tony Stark was the first to shake away his shock.

"Danny, since you're going to be staying with Jan how about you join the Avengers. You where able to take down Graviton by yourself and not even Thor could do that." Iron Man suggested. Danny sighed it hadn't even been a weak since his family and friends and Mr Lancer died and he was already being asked to become a hero again.

"Sorry but I can't the only reason I fought was because I didn't want my last family member killed. Sorry Mr Stark but my life as Danny Phantom died with my Family." Danny said while walking out of the Assembly hall but then he froze in place as he was about to leave. No one noticed the blue wisp escape his mouth. But they did see him become tense.

"Danny what's wrong." Hank said cautiously but before he could answer a blast hit Wasp in the chest. Everyone looked to see Dan Plasmius floating there in the air and the look on his face stated that he was pissed off.

He made 8 copies come out of him. "Take care of the other Avengers I'll take care of the last family I used to have." He said while glaring at Jan.

He shot his pink ecto energy at her but a Green Shield appeared in front of her. He looked and saw Danny glaring daggers at him. Danny didn't know if was the fact that he just attacked another family member or because he had killed his Family but all Danny knew was that he was about to send Dark Danny into a world of pain. Danny then turned his human body into his spectral alter ego. The first thing he did was multiply shoot powerful ecto blasts that disintegrated each copy of his evil future self.

Danny flew up to his enemy and started attacking. But all Dan did was put up a shield to prevent the ghost rays from connecting with him.

"Are you really that stupid I can stop all your abilities. I am you and your power is nothing in comparison to mine." Dan said evilly but then Thor's hammer hit him in the back, then came one of Hawkeye's arrows. "Do you mind this is a family matter here. This only involves me, Danny and Wasp. I'll kill you later." He growled.

"Avengers take him down." Iron man commanded. Hulk grinned then he jumped punched Dan's Shield and it broke then he punched Dan who fell towards Danny who took this opportunity to blast him a lot. Wasp regained consciousness and started helping out. A lot of attacks where shooting at him. But they then noticed that only Danny's, Thor's and Panther's attacks had much effect on him. Danny saw this as well then he smirked.

"Keep him busy I'll be right back." Danny yelled as he flew to his bags. He found some weapons then he found the thermos. He opened it letting out Technus, the Box ghost and Skulker. His ghost sense went off before he quickly grabbed the spectre deflector and put it round Technus and Skulker. Then he created an ecto rope and roped up Box Ghost. Then when they became conscious, he threatened to turn in on.

"Listen guys I'll let you go if you guys help me with something. If you don't help me I'll turn the belt on shove you guys into the Fenton Thermos with the Spectre Deflector." Danny threatened.

"What do you want whelp?" Skulker asked.

Danny started to explain what he wanted them to do.

A few minutes later Dark Danny was about to Kill Wasp. But before he could incinerate her an ecto blast hit him. He turned around to see Danny and the weird thing was that he was smirking.

"Hey Dan, why don't you pick on someone who you are familiar with?" Danny yelled. Then he created ecto blasts and shot Dan Plasmius. While he did that Box Ghost phased Jan out of his hands and Technus used his powers to fuse ghost weapons with Starks Amour, and with Hawkeye's arrows. And Skulker gave every other Avenger the Fenton's weapons. When Danny noticed this he quickly turned invisible and flew around to the Avengers.

"Avengers, and Ghosts Take him down." Danny said then they all took out their ecto charged weapons and attacked the ghost. Dan Plasmius was shocked as the ghost got hit with a lot of ghost blasts. He was getting weaker so he did his ultimate move. He opened his mouth breathed in and let out his ghostly wail. And it blasted the others back. Danny then looked at the others that where being pushed back. Danny knew he had to do something. So he focused on his inner power. He took a deep breath and he let out his own Ghostly wail. Skulker saw the powerful moves and he took a weapon that increases spectral energy he shot Danny and his Energy spiked up.

But it was too much for Dan Plasmius so he stopped and fell down unconscious. Danny picked up the Fenton Thermos and sucked him in. then he quickly regained his composure then went over to Skulker, Technus and Box Ghost.

"Okay guys I have a portal to the ghost Zone so follow me." Danny said while leading them to the portable portal.

When Danny came back he accepted being part of the Avengers. He had figured out why he had become a hero in the first place. To protect others from danger so he decided to join the Avengers.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Wow Danny nice display of power back there.**

**Danny: Thanks Shadow.**

**Shadow: Okay so what will happen in the Fanfic now read (to find out) and Review to well make me and CyberActors15 Happy.**


	2. Chapter 2: Danny gets to know New York

Chapter 2: Danny gets to know the town.

**Shadow: Hey guys I am back. Now in this chapter the Phantom Avengers will get known and other Marvel Characters will start appearing oh and I heard that Danny might get a new love interest.**

**Danny: What but I am in love with Sam I am not going to get any other chick.**

**Shadow: Oh stop complaining Fenton I got over Maria so you can get over Sam.**

**Danny: Sigh. Will she be a goth?**

**Shadow: I am not legislated to tell you that. Oh yeah this chapter will be linked to another story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny woke up in the Avengers Mansion he remembered that since his aunt had moved here like she said she would (Some Assembly Required episode 8) so he just stayed in the mansion with Wasp, Thor, Hulk, Captain America and Black Panther. He woke up took a shower and got into his usual attire. He got ready to go to the new school he was going to go to.

He was going to go to a school named Amity High. Danny didn't know whether to think this was weird or a coincidence. Danny shrugged it off and went inside the school. He was noticed by a lot of people and he knew he was immediately known as the new kid. Danny hoped that he would not have to face another bully. Danny went to the principal's office so he could get his schedule and go to his first class.

Obviously Danny caught the eye of some bullies while he walked through the halls and he caught the eye of none other than flash Thompson.

Danny noticed him coming and he sighed in irritation.

"Listen dude the last person who bullied me made me fall behind in school then I had to cheat on a test that eventually got my family killed so don't try because now I won't hold back on anyone who tries to bully me." Danny said before he walked away from Flash who just stared wide eyed.

Danny then got to his first class and the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

"Hey I'm Danny Fenton, I'm a kid from Amity Park, my parents where ghost hunters and my aunt is an Avenger." Danny said while he introduced himself then he took a seat in-between Peter Parker and Marie D'Ancanto/Rouge.

Because of the news Danny already knew that Marie was a mutant and by the way she was dressed he could tell she was a goth and for that reason Danny was attracted to her.

By lunch time Danny had already made a few friends and was already settled in to the school. Danny then felt a vibrating in his pocket and he saw the Avengers Card that Iron Man had given him.

Danny quickly slipped out of the cafeteria and went to the back of the school. Rouge had noticed that he was doing something and followed him.

She watched as Danny looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"I'm going Ghost." Danny said before he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Danny then duplicated himself and the duplicate then turned back into Fenton while Phantom flew towards the Avengers Mansion.

Rogue gasped when she saw Danny flying away. Rogue quickly touched the duplicate of Danny and got his powers but the duplicate didn't even flinch.

She then created her own duplicate once the other one was out of sight. Then using the powers she had gotten from Ms Marvel she flew after Danny.

~00000~

Danny floated invisible into the construction site where he saw the Avengers confronting the Masters of evil. Danny's eyes scanned over everyone while he was invisible and his eyes landed on Captain America. Danny didn't know why but he felt like Captain America wasn't who he claimed himself to be but then he ignored the thought and continued watching the Avengers fight the Masters of evil as he started to form a plan.

Before he started he with his super hearing heard someone saying something quietly.

"What is he doing here?" the voice asked quietly and to no one in particular.

Danny decided that he would take care of it later. Then he turned invisible and flew down behind Zemo. Danny then created an ecto ball with a lot of ecto gas in it. Danny then dropped it and green smoke covered the area.

"Avengers take them down." Danny yelled while flying and pulling Zemo with him as the smoke cleared.

Iron man was already taking on Crimson Dynamo While Hulk Tackled the Abomination. Black Panther took Wonder Man, Hawkeye took on Chemistro and Thor took on Living laser. Wasp helped Thor with the Living laser. Captain America who still didn't have his shield went to Help Hawkeye with Chemistro.

Danny was able to Knock out Zemo quickly since he got him by surprise then he put the villain down then he flew and helped Hulk with the Abomination.

Danny used his powers and helped the rest of the Avengers take down the Masters of Evil much quicker than the team would have been able to do.

"Well that's done." Danny said while wiping imaginary dust off his torso.

"Thanks for the help Danny but aren't you meant to be in school." Wasp asked.

Danny then smirked before he made a duplicate of himself. He quickly absorbed the duplicate after he made it.

"The power of duplication is a gift. I can do as many as I want but it is kind of a strain to make more than one." Danny said. "Well I'll see you guys later."

The teen then shot off into the air. Marie who was watched as he flew closer quickly shot back to school before Danny could see her.

~00000~

Danny saw Peter arguing with Sam Alexander when he got back to school. Danny was already on good terms with Peter so he thought he should intervene, that is until Ava Ayala pulled the two apart.

Danny heard Ava say that Peter should go do something to cool off before he lost his cool.

Peter then walked off while grumbling to himself before he ran into Fenton.

"Hey Peter." Danny said.

"Oh hey Danny." Peter said then he noticed Rogue coming towards them. He then whispered into his pal's ear. "Hey Danny looks like your girlfriend is coming."

Danny looked confused before he turned around. When he saw Rogue he hit Peter in the shoulder. "I have only been here one day and that started today. I don't have a crush on Marie." Danny said in an irritated whisper.

Peter just smirked at the halfa and then the final bell went. Peter then came up with an idea.

"Hey Marie how would you like to go with me and Danny around the city. I promised I'd show him New York so why don't you join." Peter said.

"Sure why not." Rogue said. Danny was at a loss for words at what had just happened.

Pete looked at the other teen. "You'll thank me later." He said quietly.

~00000~

The Mutant, Halfa and Human Arachnid were walking around the city of New York. Danny couldn't help but think that this was familiar. Him, two other friends, one goth and one who was on the scientific side of life, were walking around a city. This reminded him of Sam and Tucker. The only thing that was missing was…

A blue wisp escaped Danny's mouth. "Uhh guys I have to go to the bathroom." Danny said before he ran into one of the bathrooms.

Danny let his twin white rings pass over him and turn Fenton into Danny Phantom.

Danny flew outside to see Skulker floating and terrorising the people in the city.

"Seriously Skulker, what are you doing here?" Danny asked in an irritated tone.

"When I come looking for you what do I always want?" Skulker asked "Your pelt on my wall." He said after he pulled out his deadly looking blade.

"Uh ew." Danny and the voice of someone else said. Danny turned around to see Spider-man.

Spidey then Shot a web at Skulker and trapped him in the sticky substance. Danny shrugged off the moment of shock to shoot an ecto blast at the Ghost.

Luckily for Skulker the ecto blast burned the webs off but unluckily it hurt him like hell.

Skulker was about to shoot Danny but then someone quickly came and punched his robotic jaw.

Danny and Spider-Man looked to see Rogue.

Skulker looked angrily at the three teens. "A mutant, a halfa and a human arachnid. I could settle for having all your pelts." Skulker said.

Danny looked at the other two heroes beside him. "Alright if you guys want to help me take down this seriously crazy ghost then by all means. Let's take em down." Danny said while smirking.

The trio quickly took down Skulker, with a series of web attacks, ecto attacks and super strong abilities that were stolen from Ms Marvel, before Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos.

As the people around them cheered Spidey's Spidey Sense went off. The masked hero then pushed Danny and Rouge out of the way before a black creature dropped in front of them.

It looked like Spider-Man just bigger and black.

Danny just stared wide eyed at the monster in front of him.

Venom let out an evil roar and then charged towards the trio of Heroes. Danny quickly grabbed his two friends and turned them both intangible. And let Venom pass through them.

"Hey Spidey, any idea on how to beat this thing." Danny asked.

To speak honestly Spider-Man didn't know so they decided that they would attack and see if that worked.

Rogue constantly used her flight and strength to get an advantage over the monster but that wasn't working so well.

Danny had noticed that Venom was mostly going for Spidey, but for what reason he was unsure. Danny was running out of options as Venom kept attacking and pinning them down.

The Phantom Avenger then came up with the perfect plan.

"Everyone get out of the way." Danny yelled before he landed and took a deep breath.

Venom had noticed everyone including Rogue and Spider-Man move out of the way and all he saw was Danny Phantom right in front of him so he started charging towards the teen.

Danny then let out the air he had been grasping as power. A large wail resonated from his mouth and the sound waves became visible and tangible.

The sound was ghostly in its self. It screamed elements of ectoplasm and death. Danny was unleashing his most powerful move, his Ghostly Wail.

Venom couldn't take the intense sound wave and broke apart. No one noticed that some of Venom landed on Danny.

Danny stopped his ghostly wail and then turned around to see the rest of the people behind him. They then all cheered for the teens.

Some reporter ran up to the three teens.

"Hi we know Rogue and Spider-Man but who are you?" one of the reporters asked.

"I'm Danny Phantom, teen ghost hero and Phantom Avenger." Danny said as the others took pictures.

"Aren't you the ghost from Amity Park." Another reporter asked.

"Yeah but I had to move due to some difficulties." Danny said quietly but then he remembered Peter who was still probably waiting for him. "Oh I got to go." Danny said before he teleported away.

Spidey then thought about Danny who was probably still in the bathroom. "I also have to go. Nick Fury might need my help with something." Spider-Man said before he swung away on a web.

Danny ran out of the bathroom and Peter ran with some snacks to Marie who was waiting for the two.

"You boys missed me, Danny Phantom and Spider-Man stop a ghost and Venom." Marie said.

Danny just grinned nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah Sorry about that." Danny said.

"Well how about we continue the tour of New York guys." Peter asked and the other two agreed.

~00000~

At the end of the day Danny returned to the Avenger's Mansion and walked through quietly. As he walked through he saw Steve walking somewhere and that same negative feeling he had about Cap returned.

Danny the shrugged it off and went to his room so that he could rest.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Well there you go chapter two. And for all you romance fans there will be a lot more romance between Danny and Rogue in later chapters. Also the young superheroes will form their own team later on.**

**Danny: So what will happen next? Read to find out, Review or CA15 won't write this story as quickly as he could possibly.**


	3. Chapter 3: Investigations

Chapter 3: Investigations.

**Shadow: We're back. Time for a brief recap. Danny went to a new school, He fell in love with Rogue, Rogue found out that he was Danny Phantom. **

**Danny: With the help of Spider-Man and Rogue I stopped Venom and Skulker. And I am still suspicious of Captain America.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah CyberActors15 had only realised something a while back he wasn't clear on everything before so here is the update before the chapter. Well this is mainly a crossover between Danny Phantom, Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, X-Men Evolution and Ultimate Spider-Man. So the X-Men live in New York instead of Bayville. Nick Fury is still the Director of Shield and Luke Cage and Iron Fist are teenagers. **

**Danny: If anything changes CA15 will have us tell you about the changes.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny's Mind was a whirl as he sat with his aunt in Hank Pym's Lab.

Over the past few weeks Danny had been thinking about the Avengers, his team with Rogue and Spider-Man, TGE (Teenage Guardians of the Earth), school and other factors of a teenage life.

But one thing that he was constantly thinking about was how Captain America seemed untrustworthy. While Danny had been working with the Avengers he had noticed something was off about the Captain. He had almost allowed Zemo to die, he had told Hulk to give up when that Red Hulk appeared and he rashly attacked the Kree who come to assess humanity. **(AU: Tip in this story Fury never told Iron Man about the Skrull that was in his team)**

Danny was so deep in thought that he didn't hear Wasp calling him. Wasp literally had to resort to stinging him to get him to pay attention and when she did she struggled to keep in a giggle.

Danny couldn't help but role his eyes at his aunt's behaviour. "Okay Aunt Jan, you got my attention." Danny said as he stood up.

"So what were you thinking about that completely took your mind away?" Jan asked.

Danny sighed before he told her about his bad vibe for Captain America. As he explained Jan thought that Steve was acting a lot differently since the time they saved Asgard from Loki.

"Why don't we just follow him quietly and spy on him?" Wasp asked.

"Yeah we could do that and it would give me a change to try out my new power." Danny said. "But first we'll have to stop at S.H.I.E.L.D for something."

"Why?" Jan asked completely confused.

"Let's just say they owe me a few favours." Danny said before he turned into Phantom. "So let's go."

Wasp then shrunk down and flew after Danny just as Hank walked back into the Lab holding his new Invention only to see Jan and Danny gone.

~00000~

Nick Fury was talking with Spider-Man, Nova, Iron Fist, Power Man and White Tiger before he was informed that two of the Avengers where here to see him.

Fury turned around to see Danny and Wasp being escorted in by Maria Hill and Phil Coulson.

"Well if it isn't the Phantom Avenger and his aunt." Fury said. "I'm guessing you're here for one of those favours that I owe you."

"Wow Fury you can still read me like a book." Danny said.

"You were the best friend of my nephew (Tucker) and I am the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said.

"Okay now I'm really confused. Why does S.H.I.E.L.D owe you a favour?" Wasp asked.

"Oh a few ghost problems that they couldn't deal with. Me Sam and Tucker helped S.H.I.E.L.D 10 Times" Danny Said. **(AU: 1 other Story that I will write about the different Times Danny and his friends Saved S.H.I.E.L.D after posting this chapter)**

"Okay Fury, we need some technology for a covert mission communication that can't be traced, invisibly for Wasp, high speed stealth vehicles and Surveillance footage of Captain America for the past few months." Danny said.

"Okay we'll go get the equipment while you socialise with the other TGE." Fury said before he walked away with Coulson.

"Wow I can't even get Fury to get me a Jetpack." Spider-Man said.

"You know when you save the world and S.H.I.E.L.D a couple of times with the help of the correct people you get on Nick Fury's good side." Danny said.

"Wow we need to take lessons from you." Spidey said. "So Danny… Phantom how's your love life with Marie going?"

Danny then turned the floor under Spider-Man intangible and he fell through.

"Wow I'm liking this guy more and more." Nova said.

"Okay when Peter gets back in here, tell him me and Rogue are NOT LOVEBIRDS." Danny said before he noticed Fury and Coulson come back with the equipment.

They came with a belt that Wasp could wear to become invisible to the naked eye, two Bikes customized for the heroes, Telepathic connected thin headbands and more spy tech that Danny and Wasp could find useful.

"Thanks Fury." Danny said.

"Anytime Kid." Fury replied.

~00000~

Wasp had informed Iron Man that she and Danny had something to take care of and that they wouldn't be available for avenging the wrongs caused by all the villains. Iron Man had bought it so the two Avengers were free to spy on the Captain. They would still follow the Avengers on their missions to keep an eye on the Captain but they would stay in the Shadows and watch Cap.

"Okay Danny what's the plan?" Wasp asked.

"Okay we follow their mission quietly and watch Rogers, I already bugged both Quinjets so we will be able to see what Cap does. During the mission we will watch Cap and only Cap and compare him to previous fights. Then we will follow him afterwards and keep him under constant surveillance." Danny said.

"Okay." Wasp said. Then Danny using his super hearing heard the Hanger door open.

"Time to go." Danny said before they put on their helmets. They waited for the Quinjet to fly out of the ocean and fly towards Europe.

They then started their bikes that could also drive on water at the same speed as on land. They followed the Quinjets in stealth mode while hearing what conversations were going on inside the jets.

After a while they arrived at Europe, London to be exact. Once there they continued to watch Captain America as the Avengers searched for the villain that was causing trouble.

After a while a blue wisp of light escaped from Danny's mouth then Danny saw a pink ecto-blast hit Iron Man.

Danny clenched his teeth as he saw the vampire looking ghost.

"Vlad." he said darkly in a very quiet tone.

"**Danny who is that guy?" **Wasp asked via the Telepathic link.

"**He is Vlad Masters, AKA Vlad Plasmius he is a halfa like me." **Danny replied before he started listening.

~00000~

"Where is Daniel?" Vlad asked as he noticed the stunning lack of Half Ghost teenage Avengers.

"I'm not legislated to tell you that." Iron Man responded as he got back up.

"Well that means I'm going to have to kill most of you before you talk." Plasmius said then he started attacking.

Unfortunately for Plasmius he didn't know that Danny had equipped the Avengers with Ghost Weapons. He also didn't know that Vibranium was effective on ghosts. But he did know that Lightning would always work on ghosts.

Plasmius went for Iron Man first but was then stopped by a green ghost shield. He got launched back before he realised that Danny had given them Fenton Equipment. And even though he couldn't see Tony's Face he could tell that he was smirking.

"Avengers take him down." Captain America said before they all charged in to attack.

Vlad was quickly overwhelmed so he teleported out the area with his prize.

The gothic Manager of the gothic museum that supposedly held dark and or magical mystic items ran up to them.

"Did you get what he stole?" he asked.

"What exactly did he take?" Black Panther asked.

"He took two rings that legend says can rip out the power of a spectral entity or rip it apart." He said and before the Avengers could speak he continued. "Apparently there was a vision that something in the future would be caused by this and would end all life on earth."

"So mystic ghost rings that will spell the end of the world okay, we'll inform Phantom." Stark said.

~00000~

Danny and Wasp had stopped listening once Vlad had disappeared and had been looking at the Captain America fighting data and compared it with other fighting Data.

Danny had noticed that the Old Captain America used his right arm more in fights and in swinging his shield with both hands while now he used his left hand. Danny had also noticed that the way he fought was a lot more aggressive than the Captain America he learned about at school.

"Danny their on the move again lets go." Wasp said.

Danny nodded his head then flew after his aunt to their bikes.

~00000~

Back in New York City Danny and Wasp continued to monitor Steve until he walked into an abandoned warehouse.

"**What's he doing here?" **Danny asked.

"**Let's find out shall we." **Wasp said.

Danny then turned them both intangible and flew through the wall where they saw Steve's form change to the shape of a Skrull.

"From what I learned today a ghost is our biggest threat. It is a ghost powerful enough to take down the rest of our army and the Kree." The imposter said.

"Who is this ghost." A female voice said.

"My queen I believe the ghost is the new teammate of the Avengers, Danny Phantom." Skrull Captain America said.

"I want you to eliminate him as well as the older one and his daughter." The queen said as she came into the light revealing herself as a Skrull dressed as Mockingbird.

Danny who had been recording this quickly grabbed his aunt and flew out of the place.

"Okay so tomorrow we have to spill the beans about the Skrulls and hope that Cap is still alive." Danny said before they both flew back to the Avengers Mansion.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Okay so there is the third chapter. **

**Danny: Well some interesting stuff is gonna happen in the next chapter.**

**Shadow: And for a future chapter I have to say this "You don't get it do you, I'm still here I still exist which means you still turn into me." lines from an evil bustard known as Dan Plasmius.**

**Danny: Well what will happen in the next chapter and in later chapters read and review to find out.**


	4. Sorry

Chapter 4: Not a Chapter Sorry :(

**CyberActors15: Hey Guys it's CyberActors15 and I'm sorry about not posting the story for a while but I accidentally lost interest in this story… So I'm going to rewrite the story but better. SO just wait a while and The Phantom Avenger Remake will be out soon.**

**Shadow: SO what will happen next, how will CA15 rewrite Phantom Avenger, What changes will that include in Danny and the Avenger's Life, Read the new story Phantom Avengers to find out.**

**CyberActors15: Seriously Shadow?**

**Shadow: Hey you hired me to do a job and I will do it.**

**Danny: Would you two just shut up so that he can work on the new story?**

**Shadow: Wow.**

**CyberActors15: Pissed much?**


	5. Notice

**CyberActors15: Hey guys it's CyberActors15 here and I'm just here to tell you that the new story for the reboot of this story is up. It's called the Phantom Avenger (Remake). **

**Shadow: Wow nice name.**

**CyberActors15: Stop with your sarcasm hedgehog boy. Oh and here is the preview of the first chapter.**

Danny sighed once again this reminded him of flying and being free.

Danny then focused his vision and saw people walking around doing their everyday things and being happy.

Danny also saw Spider-Man swinging around and defeating bad guys.

He sighed once again.

Danny then turned back and saw the Avengers still discussing some things. They were talking about some unknown energy or something.

Danny boredom just continued to increase until he heard something interesting.

"Why don't we get Danny Phantom to join the Avengers?" Wasp suggested.

"That ghost boy from Amity Park?" Captain America asked.

"I have heard tale of this Danny Phantom. He has been mentioned on Asgard many times as Midguard's most powerful being." Thor said. "He could be a valuable ally to the Avengers."

"Isn't he 15?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Physically he is but since he is dead he could be any age." Black Widow said.

"If we recruit him then why not Spider-Man and those other teenage heroes." Iron man said sarcastically.

"Isn't Danny Phantom a criminal?" Wolverine asked.

"Hm I wonder if people got to know mutants then they'd know that they're good people?" Wasp said.

"Point taken." Wolverine said.

"There's still the fact that Danny Phantom has been missing for the past month." Hawkeye said.

"Well my cousin over there inherited all his parents' ghost hunting equipment so if anyone can find Phantom it's him." Wasp said.

Danny then felt all the eyes on him.

"Hu funny never realised how similar Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom sound." Bruce said.

Danny then silently gulped. He was super genius Bruce Banner and he already saw the similarity in the names.

He didn't want to use his powers not again nor did he want to continue being a hero.

"My parents couldn't even catch a ghost, how would you expect me to do it." Danny said.

"Well it would be appreciated if you helped us find Danny Phantom." Cap said.

"I'll help find him." Danny said. "But don't expect greatness from a 15 year old teen."

"Well if you do somehow get him to join I think you should make him part of that junior Avengers team you're putting together Fury." Ant Man said.

"Speaking of your Junior Avengers team. I would like to add some of the teenage members of the X-Men." Wolverine said. "Members like Rogue or Nightcrawler."

Danny then went back to ignoring what they were saying.

**CyberActors15: And there is the preview. So please check it out.**


End file.
